tinydefensefandomcom-20200214-history
Tiny Defense 2
Tiny Defense 2 is the sequel of Tiny Defense. It was released August 3rd, 2017. New Features * Each area (except for Robopolis) now has a stage hazard. These range from crates that block the path of ranged attacks and enemies, to fire geysers that prevent some spaces from being used. * The three-episode system is replaced with challenge mode, which re-uses the normal mode levels with different enemies. Some of these are new enemies. * An XP system now gives each type of Minirobot XP when one gets placed. This lowers the cost of upgrading them, and will automatically upgrade once the cost is zero. * An endless mode has been added that allows you to exchange all your challenge mode stars for a trophy and bolts, and allows you to replay challenge mode with random Minirobots. * You can play the game in Casual, Normal, or Expert difficulty. Which difficulty you've cleared a level in is shown by a bronze, silver, or gold badge respectively. Minirobots Returning *Fusor Bot *Gunner Bot *Copter Bot *Napalm Bot (Dropper Bot) *Shield Bot (Blocker Bot) *Mine Bot (Mini-Mine) *Float Bot (Floater Bot) *Storm Bot *Mariner Bot *Buoy Bot (Buoyer Bot) *Missile Bot *Bomber Bot (Mini Bomb) *Lightning Bot (Shocker Bot) *Atomic Bot *Magnet Bot (Mini Magnet) *Factory Bot *Remover Bot New * Striker Bot * Boom Bot * Spark Bot * Mouse Bot * Twin Bot * Radar Bot * Viking Bot * Ninja Bot * Winter Bot * Fighter Bot * Barrier Bot * Plane Bot * Medical Bot * Glue Bot * Charge Bot * Samurai Bot * Quantum Bot * Mime Bot * Chest Bot * Bat Bot * Shadow Bot * Bazooka Bot * Tesla Bot Machines Returning *Smasher *Air Scout *Heavy Smasher *Scooter (Cycler) *Jetpacker *Transporter *Gunboat *Marine Striker *Giant *Destroyer New *Flying Steel *Truck & Minion *Jumper *Heavy Jumper *Burglar *Shooter *Air Shooter *Iron Head *Suicide Bomber *Rocket Tank *Rocket Boat *Submarine *Aircraft Carrier *Rusher *Spiky *Heavy Rusher *Shelter *Saw Machine *Longsword *Spike Wheel *Red Skull *Rocket Plane *Rocket Submarine *Chronos *Magma Destroyer Missions #Fight back with a group of copter bots. #Use Leonid #A mission consisting of using the Striker Bot where you must not hit Copter Bots while destroying the Machines. #A Strommheart mission where you take a group of minirobots and move them in order to survive and protect the base. #A mission consisting of having to dodge a lot of machines in order to save Winter Bot. #A capsule grabbing mission where you are supposed to grab capsules to make defenses. #A Skipper mission where you jump on enemies to deal damage, like in Mario. The differences of it is that you can no longer jump on bullets and destroying all enemies is mandatory. #Similar to mission 4, you move around a group of robots to survive and defend from Machines. #A mission consisting of using the Charge Bot to destroy machines. #Destroyer Mission (boss) #Use the napalm bot to kill a giant. #A mission consisting of using The Bat Bot to destroy Machines. #Another capsule grabbing mission to make defences. #A mission where you must help the Ninja Bot survive. Standing still will make him shoot. Halfway through the mission, the Ninja Bot will become a Shadow Bot. #Another Strommheart mission. (see mission 4) #A Leonid mission where you must attack from all sides. #A Skipper mission consisting of trying to destroy another Giant. #Another capsule mission which requires using stealth-seeking robots. #A mission consisting of using the Samurai Bot in the style of the Ninja Bot. However, you now have a Lightning Bot for cover fire which will later become a Tesla bot. #Magma Destroyer (final boss) Special items Or single-use items, these items can be randomly dropped by enemies, bought from the shop, or dropped from a Chest Bot. * Homing missile Does low damage to the closest target. * Health kit Instantly gives you 3 extra lives. * Photon cannon Deals large damage to nearest target. * Energy tank Quickly gives you 100 energy. * Frozen bomb Freezes all enemies for ten seconds. * Death shot Kills all enemies on screen. Worlds There's currently these worlds: * World 1: Robopolis - A Mega-man styled street with few dangers. * World 2: Old Factory - A warehouse which has crates which can't be destroyed, but change defense plans. * World 3: Power Plant - A power plant which has electric wires which are like the spikes in Iron Fortress, but do not deal damage as quickly. * World 4: Naval Base - A naval scenery with a water lane for the bottom row.. It's a lot like the gameplay of Glacier Lands. * World 5: Volcano - A volcano. It is the zone where the machines arrive through the portal. It has fiery geysers which can attack three tiles high. Plot This is the sequel of the game Tiny Defense. It looks extra futuristic (probably they rebuilt it into a better, more battle-ready, place). One day, the machines comes back, probably for REVENGE. Whatever it is, you came back to defend the Green Planet again. After Robopolis, they go to the Old Factory, their safe house. Then they must power up the shields to defend themselves, so they go to the power plants to activate them. Then they must re-grow their sea power, so they take back the Machine's central base of operations, Naval Base. They then go to the volcano, the Machine's base. Here they destroy the portal that the machines use to enter, along with the destroyer. However, the destroyer becomes infused with the magma and becomes the magma destroyer. They defeat it again, finishing the game. Category:Games